Mistletoe: Zemyx Christmas Special
by xUNGracefulxAssassin
Summary: Zexion hates the Holidays. but Demyx has a plan. Summary sucks. ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: Sam does not own the _Kingdom Hearts_ series, even if she wants to really badly.

* * *

**

**Mistletoe: A Zemyx Christmas Special**

The yearly Organization XIII Christmas party, the one day I, Zexion, dreaded, well, more than other days anyway. For me, the date was approaching rather slowly, because I just wanted it over with and then have another 364 days until the next one.

It wasn't the fact that the temperature in The World That Never Was dropped far below usual and the rain turned into rock-hard hail pelting down on the streets that I disliked this time of year. No, it was the fact that Xemnas forced every member of the Organization to be 'merry' and 'jolly' and a lot of nice words that didn't appear in my dictionary. The worst part was the singing, even though most members could sing, like Larxene, Demyx, and Marluxia, but I received terrible headaches after Saïx, Xaldin, or Vexen would attempt to sing.

During this time, I would rather be outside getting pelted by pieces of ice that are the size yo-yos and risk hypothermia than be around my Nobody acquaintances. I prefer peace and quiet as opposed to even thinking about 'quality time' with anyone.

_**88888888**_

The day drew closer as I noticed the Castle That Never Was' library being decorated around me. The other Nobodies seemed to be in lighter spirits than normal, remembering what it was like to actually feel happiness or joy. Larxene was less – let's find a nicer word for it, no can't find one – bitchy and Axel and Roxas were pulling off pranks like they did every year, I had yet to be targeted after _last _year's little'incident'. Let's just say I'm pretty good at getting revenge on people whose brains are the size of peas.

This year, Xemnas assigned _"Holly Jolly Christmas"_ for the song we're all going to sing. Yes, _all_, meaning I'm gonna end up getting a major headache and lock myself in my room for a few weeks just to regain my sanity and my ability to keep the emotional range of a rock. But back to the song, which I already knew by heart. I didn't need to practice – I could hear Axel singing it from the down the friggin' hallway quite often so I needn't to refresh the song in my mind. …He can hit high Soprano notes, and even I found this scary, since Larxene couldn't get that high – this made her angry and she shot a few kunai at him and Marluxia had to hold her down.

The only Nobody I would practice in front of would be Demyx. Sure, he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, but at least he… no, nevermind. I have to keep my emotional range of a rock – no, I am _not_ blushing! – Demyx is too childish…

_**88888888**_

On the day of the party, I walked into the library sulkily, as I normally did, and sat in my usual seat. Nearly everyone was there by now, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, – who I might add was _already_ on a sugar high – Axel, Luxord, Vexen, Lexaeus, Xemnas, Saïx, Xigbar, and Xaldin; only Demyx was missing yet. I sniffed the air, searching for his scent – strangely his scent was of black raspberries and vanilla – and he seemed to be looming by his room for some reason. I scratched the side of my head pondering why he wasn't heading this way.

"Number VI," Xemnas addressed me, in his low monotone voice. "Go retrieve Number IX." I wanted to protest and be lazy, but the threat of me disobeying and being turned into a Dusk crossed my mind and I rose my chair.

"Yes, Superior," I muttered as I walked out past him casually. Yes, I _walked_ out, I didn't want to use the portals, and I wanted to waste time. On my way out, I heard Luxord mutter something a bet to Xigbar and Xigbar answering with an "As if!" as they sat at a table playing a Poker game, Luxord winning, of course.

I made my way toward the younger Nobody's domain. Why Xemnas chose white for everything, I hadn't the slightest clue, but at least everything matched. I turned a corner and saw Demyx standing just outside his room. His eyes were shut and for a moment I thought he was asleep, but he opened them, those bright emerald green eyes of his! I put on my usual scowl as he noticed me.

"Hey Zexy!" He chimed. I felt like confusing him, so naturally I responded in Latin.

"Superior non est laetus. Tu non es in bibliothecam." This is translated to 'Superior is not happy. You are not in the Library.' If you didn't already guess that. Demyx's face twisted in confusion. Maybe my impatient tone through him off?

"Oh, c'mon Zexion!" He whined. "You know I hate that!" He stepped back when I reached for his wrist to forcibly drag him to the library. I stepped toward him; I was now in front of his door. I could see the ends of his mouth twitch as he fought off a smile.

"Demyx!" I snapped. He smiled innocently and next thing I know he's got me pinned to his door. "What the hell…?"

Demyx's face was inches from mine – I'm sure _if_ I had a heart this would be where it'd be racing – my face heated, a crimson blush appeared. The younger Nobody's eyes glanced up, and, out of curiosity, so did I. There it was… the dreaded _mistletoe_! I stared at it stupidly, until I felt Demyx wrap his arms around my neck.

"You know… mistletoe… tradition…" Demyx said nervously. I just stared at him, dumbfounded, but I came to my sense when Demyx started to lean in. I inhaled his scent deeply; it was like some addicting drug… He was taking too long, so when he was about an inch or two away, I closed the space, capturing his lips with mine. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and entwined my fingers in his hair. I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, and I leaned against his door for support since I wasn't exactly the strongest person ever. Demyx must have felt like being bold today, because he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips, but a bright flash of light caused me to open my eyes and break the kiss. We both looked and saw a flash of red disappear around the corner… Axel, he's dead.

* * *

**Sam: I hope Zexion or Demyx weren't too OOC:( Please review nicely.**

**Zexion: …I dislike you…**

**Sam: Yes, I know.**

**Demyx: Be nice Zexy :) and you too, readers! Review and I will hug you!!!**


End file.
